Carpe diem
by MaysIce
Summary: 伯爵天草，大正背景


[NC17/伯爵天草] Cape diem

*FGO衍生 伯爵天草ONLY

*大正背景的两个炮友， **和史实无关**

* **剧情多到我不敢说这是** **PWP** **，一切情节为了** 能开几段三轮 **车。**

* **黑发天草注意，自我理解流** **OOC OOC OOC**

*愿你能看到最后，或及时点叉

—

（0）

-你要成为利刃。

-你要成为鸟笼。

（1）

爱德蒙·唐泰斯是在一阵窸窸窣窣的声响中醒来的，伴随而来的还有细微的痒意。眯着眼看向声源处，自己年轻的情人半撑着身子在枕边不知忙活着什么，皱着眉毛有些焦急，尚未察觉自己已经醒来。赤裸的上身落着几处红色的淤痕，戴着的十字架因为角度而悬空，轻轻摇晃着。

金属光泽晃的他直皱眉，轻咳了一声，青年身体一僵下意识看向他。

"…爱德蒙先生，您醒了。" 那人干巴巴的挤出一个陈述句，规规矩矩的躺回枕头。今天是休息日，他也不必急于赶往大学上课。天草四郎不擅处理这样尴尬的状况，或许是刚醒来头脑不够清醒，自己的动作实在有几分古怪。

爱德蒙没有问他刚刚在做什么，当他撑起身的一瞬间头皮拉扯的疼痛就让他明白了状况。

—两个人的头发缠在了一起，甚至还打了结。

天草四郎侧卧着仰头看向他，口气几分无奈还有几分笑意："看来不是您的恶作剧呢。"

银发男人没理会他的调笑，耐心的去解结。显然天草四郎刚才的努力都是倒忙，微卷的银发和黑发好几处都拧成了死结，他几乎要认定刚刚青年是趁自己尚未醒来打了更多的结。

"您轻一点，有点痛。" 青年侧过身背对着他，要多冷淡有多冷淡。

"你的头发可比嘴诚实多了呢。" 他抬眼看到青年腰背上留下的暧昧痕迹，笼着窗帘隔绝日光，背影和头发蜿蜒在略显皱褶的床单上，又生出几分旖旎心绪。爱德蒙擅长这样的精细活儿，之前做水手在海上一漂就是三月半载，穿针引线自然是难不倒他，虽然这头发丝是恼人了些…

他捋了捋青年的黑发，绕在指间把玩着："解不开了，直接烧断吧。"说着作势去摸索着床头的火柴盒，满意的看到下一秒青年皱着细致的眉毛，转过身瞪向自己。

用那双湿漉漉，像是流动的琥珀一样的眼睛，带着说不上怒意的火苗望着自己。

早春尚有几分寒意，男人起身披上衬衫，划开一根火柴点燃香烟。天草则下意识拢了拢自己的头发，意识到方才不过是玩笑。

"烟您还是少抽为好。"

换来的是男人的一声轻笑，拉过他的手腕就这香烟的呛人气息交换了一个浅吻。

"胆子大了不少嘛，天草。"

（2）

天草四郎一时间也想不起两个人的关系是怎么发展到床上去了，两个人相遇也不过三四个月。那时还是冬天，他和几个大学同僚在浅草的街头给来往行人递送校报，或者准确的来说，在宣传革命。政府愈发重视军事力量，渴望在红日旗下踏出更多血腥与牺牲，缔造一个新的帝国。

他的双亲，或者说是养父母皆死于战争，而作为帝都大学法学系的学生，他对于这些变化格外敏锐。出于自认天命的责任感，又或者是与生俱来的使命感，他号召发动思想革命—反对战争，反对加强军事。

初见爱德蒙·唐泰斯的时候，那人穿着一身黑色斗篷站在对面的书店门口，礼帽上落了层薄雪，指尖燃着一枚雪茄，寒气和喉间吐出的烟雾给那个身影镀上一层霜。在帝都看见异邦面容已不是什么奇事，天草四郎也知晓外来人和日本国内酝酿的冲撞并无太大关联，他没有任何理由去接近那个书店门口的外国人，你瞧瞧，那个外国人手里拿的是一本日译的茶花女，是要读来去哄骗横滨的游女也说不定吧。

可他还是走了过去，将那一份校报递给那个疑似嫖客的异邦人。

那人接过报纸打量了他几眼，浅色的眉毛轻挑起，那目光不算客气。他对上了那双略显侵略性的金色眼眸，像是在看有趣的猎物，低声念了一句异邦话，嘴角弯出危险的弧度来，天草四郎心里升腾出一股想要后退的不安，男人却在此时做了自我介绍，他说他愿意协助他们的学生活动。爱德蒙·唐泰斯的日语非常流利，除了习惯上挑的尾音和偶尔念错的重音堪称完美。因经营船运发迹，来东洋开阔眼界寻找机遇，如今在帝都也算小有名气。

如果让天草四郎来形容爱德蒙·唐泰斯，他或许会用优雅而越轨，理性又暴戾，最后又落在捉摸不透这样暧昧的措辞上。在相遇的那个雪天，天草四郎只是想："这是一个与太阳无缘的人啊。"

只是与男人发生越轨的肉体关系实属有悖他的信仰，仅仅是用肉体去换取机会维持男人对他的支持，或者，是背德的禁忌带来的吸引力已足够成为理由。

第一次可以形容为错误，可他对那一晚的记忆却格外清晰。

爱德蒙先生说，向往着革新却像是浪人武士一样的发型

爱德蒙先生轻佻的赞美了他的容貌。

最后又说："天草四郎，你的理想把你变得像是圣人一样。"

后来细想那时候的爱德蒙唐泰斯实在是没情趣，净说些扰乱心绪的话题。彼时的天草四郎脸颊和头脑像是遇了火的棉絮，内心却又有几分委屈。

他想说作为法国人的你却建了一栋日式宅邸，你是不是也从未在意过走在街上时女孩们的侧目，而我的理想…

"这有与你何干呢？"

爱德蒙只是把他压在高高的绒枕上，抽离了腰带将两人的服饰弄得松散，冰凉的手扣住他的指缝细细覆摩，俯在颈侧咬住了他的耳廓。

"圣人啊，不要放松警惕，刚才忘了敬语吧？在我这里不必拘谨。"

无论是放纵还是逆来顺受对于天草四郎来说都不是选择，他揪着俯视自己的那人，带着几分狠劲儿，像是要把高高在上的审视者拽下神坛压在身下，嘴唇覆上那人的咽喉，说不上是亲吻还是啃咬，没有情事的暧昧，是百分之百的回击意味。

他分明是有求于人，却又不甘示弱。他已经是个成年人了，却在这样的场合孩子气的想要势均力敌。他理应是索取者，却好像是被索取的那个人。

那时候的爱德蒙唐泰斯笑着给自己擦了擦嘴角，伸手去触摸方才因为激烈动作而滑出衣领的十字架，他问他："你是基督徒对吗？"

天草四郎不知道爱德蒙为何明知故问，自己来不及回答便听到他低语到："刚才你的行为，完全可以被解读为吸血鬼呢。"

事到如今他也恨极了这个法兰西男人床笫间的玩笑话，每一次每一次都不一样，却都足以让他面红耳赤不知所措，又要把惊惶掩盖粉饰从容。

言语如羽毛，动作如刀刃，他无从思考，更无需去确认两人荒谬的肉体交欢中是否有世人所称的爱。

那个男人和自己不同，肤色苍白，多少次他曾以为这是一个弱不禁风的人，可戳破了那份苍白却是自己无法估量的，令人绝望的压制。他甚至不需要自己的首肯，便能轻而易举的征服自己。那份选择权与纵容，是狩猎者对猎物的绝对自信。

只是每每被侵占到深处，可耻的欢愉从尾椎一次一次碾压过来像是要蒸发血液，他想起自己所谓的寄托所谓的信仰，却又两眼一闭泯出生理性的泪水来。

—就这样下地狱吧，他也没有与向往过天堂。

（3）

两个人相遇后的第一个春天，天草四郎捡了一条狗。

青年鲜少请求自己什么私事，爱德蒙也不想拂他面子，便把那只脏兮兮的狗留在了宅邸，吩咐佣人洗干净它身上的污泥。这狗长得实在是不好看，三花的毛色，好巧不巧正杂在傻兮兮的脸上。青年给这狗取名叫平安夜，至此除去周末天草四郎也时常来造访这栋宅邸，只是无论目的是商讨，还是单纯的来看望平安夜，其结果都取悦了这位法国伯爵。

如此计算，带着那只脏狗每日清晨散步也谈不上麻烦了。

虽然爱德蒙·唐泰斯是个彻头彻尾的猫派。他偏爱猫科动物被卡住死穴，拎着后颈脆弱的皮毛，还要举起爪子推阻的模样。

喏，比如此时蜷在被窝阖着双眼酣睡的那只大猫，他花了不少气力还没彻底骗到手。

青年在情事中始终带了点挣扎意味，而乐趣也在于把这顽固的壁垒片片瓦解开，尝试着每一个能成为钥匙的言语与动作。

那时候的天草四郎还不够坦诚，汗涔涔的额发贴在额头上，细瘦的腕臂遮住双眼，两厢情愿的索求与获取，总有那么一点强迫，法国男人把这解读为情趣。嘴里胡言乱语着，一会儿说慢点，一会又说快一点，身上的男人还是那个节奏，一下又一下的顶弄着。热度在身体里积攒起来，慢慢蓄满，浑身酥麻，神经末梢都要燃烧起来。他想去拥抱一块冰，却只能触碰到比自己更热烈的躯体。长发穿过指尖，后脑被扣住被细碎亲吻着。两人贴的极近，挂在脖子上的十字架横在两人中间，硌的他有些难受。

他记不清自己是怎样睡过去的，春日里的纵欲总是能被原谅。

天草四郎醒来的时候，爱德蒙·唐泰斯靠在躺椅上翻阅账目。天草四郎待在他身边除却与权贵接触打探情报外，也学了些世故人情，法语和荷兰话也磕磕绊绊的学了不少。爱德蒙在这如今的帝都说不上是翻手作云覆手雨，步步为营处处小心才有了如今的地位，复仇早已完成，留在这东洋多半…是趣味。

青年不懂情趣，又或许是觉得没有调情的必要。客气的敬语与问候，谨慎的核对两人的行程与计划…以及下一次见面的时间。大学和唐泰斯宅都配有电话，只是频繁的电联难免会招惹旁人的注意。

平安夜扑棱扑棱的蹦上床，正午的阳光正好，它想让这位看起来更温柔更有耐心的青年带他出门散步。天草起身整理衣装，看到爱德蒙还坐在庭院里，只不过手上换成了一份报纸。

樱树缀满了尚未盛开的花苞，只有零落的几个枝桠率先染上了粉色。爱德蒙不做声响的把报纸递给他看，头条便是："帝都大学学生宿舍瓦斯爆炸，死伤惨重"

天草几乎是一瞬间了解到现状—率先排查的自然是不在宿舍的学生与职工。而自己恰好在事故当晚不在宿舍，自己的不在场证明…如今却是拿不出手的状态。平安夜还在咬着他的裤脚想把他拉到宅邸门口，而他的身体因为刹那间闪过的想法而僵硬着。

他一目十行的扫过新闻报道，可以想象到这是多么严重的恶性事件。首相的子女如今都在帝都大学读书，这场犯罪的针对对象一目了然，即使死伤众多无辜。他是学生运动的组织者，反对首相主张的军事扩张…而冷静下来，如果被带走审讯他能得到的几乎寥寥无几。他脑海中没有成型的嫌疑犯范围，如果当晚不在宿舍的人寥寥，他毫无疑问会成为重点怀疑的对象。

而他又不能暴露自己和爱德蒙先生在一起的事实，铤而走险编造不在场证明也绝非一个高明的手段。索求这样的帮助，是否对两人是对等的，是合理的，他在心里飞快的计算着，权衡着。

银发男人端起咖啡，目光都没有看向他："我可以担保你。"

几乎是一瞬间就给予了回答："这次，您需要我付出什么代价呢？"

爱德蒙抬眼看了看樱树，"把那条蠢狗带出去溜一圈吧。"

褐色皮肤的青年走出唐泰斯的宅邸，早春的樱花带着寒风吹拂而来。那只杂毛的傻狗跟着天草四郎转了好久，过了三刻钟才回到庭院，支起后爪对着他原地撒娇。

天草四郎不知道那些协助下埋藏着怎样诡秘的动机，也无从知晓那看着他远去的目光。

美丽的事物都不知死期，正如报春鸟唱歌之际春天已经快要过去了。

靠着街道那一侧的窗帘，紫色的鸢尾花纹染上经久难散的烟味。

正在凋零的也是你，而我袖手旁观。

Qui tue l'oiseau moqueur?

J'étais innocent. **※**

（4）

夏天的灾难是干旱，是山火，是暴雨，还有人类的缱绻懈怠。

春天的事件毫无波澜的被解决，爱德蒙·唐泰斯声称自己是天草四郎的法语老师，两人相识的事情也小范围的传播开来，对天草的日常生活没有太多影响与改变—除了那些因为火灾而烧毁的衣物与讲义。

夏休期的大学生得了不少闲空，时常跟随爱德蒙出入各类场合，学生公寓的新床铺只怕是已经落了灰。平安夜住进唐泰斯宅已有三个月，平心而论算是个聪明的狗。平时想要出门溜达，或者期望放在橱柜中的狗粮，便会对爱德蒙··唐泰斯百般示好。而当天草四郎造访宅邸时，难以想象这小狗还能更加热情，咬着青年的裤脚拉到庭院下，从不知哪个角落里扒拉出一个玩具球，用亮晶晶的黑眼睛期望的看着他，白色的爪子半屈着完全做好了起跑的姿势，进屋前还把沾着泥的小蹄子蹭干净，玩累了就把脑袋耷拉在青年的腿上。

爱德蒙想，这小混蛋还有两幅面孔。

后来平安夜学会了开门。在夜晚声响渐弱，呼吸平稳后，咔塔一声钻进卧室，在两人的床铺间谨慎的寻找缝隙，把自己乖乖蜷成一团，等到银发男人苏醒后，就是一副"准备好被扔掉"的表情。平安夜像是两个人的共有财产，不由得把原本分明的关系搅得暧昧。他们唯一刻在灵魂中的默契，应是从未谈及感情，而平安夜的存在给这一点默契撒上了调料，由不得两个人克制。

天草四郎顾忌着平安夜就像顾忌一个孩子。

宅邸中的佣人住在稍有些距离的别栋，晚餐过后主宅中只剩下爱德蒙与天草两人，如今还有一狗。

发觉平安夜会开门之后，青年比往日更加克制收敛声音，这让男人有些许不满，本就称不上温柔的动作如今称得上凶狠。

青年咬着自己的虎口，牙印深的要渗出血来，于是这双手被剥夺了自由，拉高到头顶用细绳捆好。他像是和自己较上了劲，挣扎着想要用被子掩盖声音，于是被子也被踢到了床下。

私处紧密贴合着，肉壁绞着入侵物被撑开皱褶，身下的青年上身都绷成了弦，喘息中带着哽咽，身体不由自主的想要逃离，摇晃着想要挪开缓缓，回答他的是以及更深的挺动，大开大合的操弄顶的他腰眼发酸。

爱德蒙附身咬住那枚冷红的石榴籽，噬咬的动作隔着皮肉，像是索求心脏的魔鬼亡灵。天草的手指揪着男人汗湿的银发，欲拒还迎。吻一路向上，锁骨，喉结，下巴，偏偏避开了紧咬着的嘴唇。他有些绝望，为什么不接吻的。那嘴唇落在太阳穴，像温柔的锯齿切断他的神经和理智。

呻吟流泻出来，像是雏鸟从暖巢跌落时发出的短促的哀啼。

银发男人满意的勾起唇角，他绝不会告诉这人自己今晚锁上了卧室的房门。

那就是一个开端，喉咙里发出一连串虚软的喘息，连话语都被撞得支离破碎。胸腹的肌肉紧绷着颤抖，生理性的泪水落在枕头上，淫靡的下身一片浊白。顶点来到的时刻，天草四郎被握住了手。他的左手和他的右手十指相扣抵在胸膛，宛如虔诚祈祷的殉道者。

天草四郎很少是晚睡的那一个，只是两人交握的双手脉搏抵着脉搏，仿佛在亲密的肉体交缠后灵魂依然同调着一起呼吸。他轻轻挣开那只手，又鬼使神差的细细抚摸那人的掌纹，手心里还留着冷掉的汗水，骨节处还有未消去的薄茧，掌纹细密交错。若这能成为命运的预兆，爱德蒙·唐泰斯的一生应像是失去锚的海船，坎坷波折。他想了想，用重新握住那只苍白的手，这一次抵住的是那个人的心脏。

他不是在寻求所谓的安全感，在没有感情的交媾中，他没有这样的需求。

他不过是听说，将手压在胸膛前入眠会获得窒息般的噩梦。

天草四郎只不过是想要让爱德蒙·唐泰斯做一个噩梦罢了。

他听着他的心跳声，这样告诉自己。

于是天草四郎的梦开始崩塌。

（5）

在秋冬交际之时，平安夜死了。天草四郎捡的那只流浪狗，没能活到第一个祈祷之夜。

爱德蒙先生陪同他将平安夜埋在庭院的樱树下，正如他所预料的爱德蒙并没有开口安慰他，只是倚在枯老的树干旁，叼着烟斗不知是叹气还是仅仅在吞云吐雾。天草四郎在心里默念着祈祷的话语，想说平安夜在天堂能够安宁，时代飘摇动荡，平地的玻璃渣都硌人抽离未必不是幸福。

"来年的樱花会更美丽吧。"青年如是说。

后来两人不约而同的忙了起来，不知道是借口，还是虚软缥缈的肖想同那只小狗一样消逝了。

荷兰政府释放了一名日本流亡政治犯，这名活动家回到了帝都野心勃勃的想再掀起波澜，在甲州街道频繁的举办宴会与名流接触，爱德蒙唐泰斯也赫然在列。而天草四郎阻止的学生活动愈演愈烈，宪兵队频繁威胁学生并暴力压迫，再加上课业繁重弄，他同样每日忙的分身乏术。

从忙碌中抽出思绪来，他抬起头恍惚的看向天空。碧蓝如洗，苍茫无云，他想起一个雪封的堡垒，灰压压的雷云被强行遏制，风暴都孤立了那座山丘。他好像很久没见过晴日，即使昨天就是晴日。

于是鲜少的见面总是直入正题，他拜托他想办法混进政治犯的宴会，而他单纯的付出肉体就足够了，一如开始，一如从前。

而他的身体早已食髓知味。

爱德蒙俯视他年轻的情人，一寸一寸抚摸过那如同眼镜蛇般光滑的皮肤，掐出红痕，双腿架在肩膀上，膝窝因为承受不住快感轻微的打着颤。性器已经深深地送入隐秘的甬道中，随着呼吸而颤抖的穴肉将入侵物包裹着描绘着，主动地吸纳着嵌的更深。

青年难耐的皱着眉，小口小口轻轻抽着气，头发散落满床，俊美精致的面容因为不适而显得更加美丽，像是勾缠着陷阱的蝴蝶夫人，像是一幅微瑕的画卷。

他的眼睛染了点水雾，轻轻颤抖着，又在目光相对时恢复成晨曦载光的湖泊。仿佛承受侵略的，被掌握压倒，处于劣势的人不是他。

大胆却不放肆的目光，时至今日哪里来的羞怯？时间或许对他们两人之间的荷尔蒙也无能为力，没能滋生些绵软浪漫的情长，反而让敌意放肆发芽。他根本不需要对这人留情，稍有不注意这人机会反客为主，捉到机会的衣角就会全力反击回来。

而就像他不会松懈丝毫，身下的青年也从未开口求饶。

或许是支配者的"恻隐之心"，又或者是心血来潮，他想这次稍微放过身下的青年。

他扣住身下人的肩胛骨冲撞着，髋骨处的皮肤被掐的青紫，腿被压成了格外酸楚的姿势，随着大开大合的抽插痉挛打颤。全身蒙上了一层薄汗，青年的脚趾绷直，仿佛空中有看不见的碎玻璃，他只能踮着脚尖在上面行走。

那枚刀刃嵌的更深了些，变换着角度一次次擦过最敏感的那一点。那力道磨的他生疼，血液仿佛逆流而上带着电流激的他头皮发麻，贴向自己的的胸膛是滚烫的，他像是落入大海的羔羊，每一缕毛都蓄满水拉着他越沉越深。

他想去去拥抱那个比他要宽厚一些的肩膀，只是指尖使不上力气，只能反手抠住床单任由那人大开大合的进出。自己的性器湿湿嗒嗒的涌出液体，随着开合的力道顶上那人的小腹。银发的男人像是察觉了些什么，俯身揽住这个比自己单薄了一圈的青年，让他把臂膀环在自己脖颈，腿盘在腰上。

青年格外不领情，明明像是个搂住巨大坚果的松鼠一样黏在他身上，两人此刻做着世上最亲密无间的事情没有一丝缝隙，只听见他不知死活的问："先生，您是不是累啦？"

他似要被气笑了，就不该有那么些许怜悯。他把褐色皮肤的青年再一次摁倒在柔软的床铺上，放任青年把脸埋在枕头里，这倒不妨事儿。看不见才方便他在青年耳边讲述他如今的糟糕模样。

后入的体位进的格外深，像是要把这具躯壳捅穿捣碎，天草有些许后悔方才的挑衅，可肉体的快乐不曾餍足，怂恿着他去思考下一次要如何惹怒这个法国绅士。

抵达高潮的时候他被扳过下巴接吻，舌头舔过牙齿与敏感的口腔黏膜，把苦涩的烟草味儿分享半数与他，那人的手肘不经意压住了他的长发，疼的他直皱眉。

像是惩戒他的玩笑话，半夜过去他被翻来覆去折腾了好几轮，疲累的似乎只有与他一人，他闭上眼想反正自己醒着睡着是死是活对爱德蒙·唐泰斯也不太重要。他没力气再去挣扎。

餍足的法国男人侧卧着不轻不重的捋着他的头发。

昏睡之际他听见爱德蒙在他耳边说："倘若你的头发能和我一样就好了。"

白色的头发吗？他也曾触碰过爱德蒙的头发，是和想象中不一样的细软，卷曲的弧度让人想起被破浪潮风冲刷过的海藻。汗水是咸涩的，和海洋是一个味道。

在男人为数不多谈及的过去中，他说他曾是一名水手。

天草四郎动了动手指，最后还是把手指埋进了枕头下面，没有触碰枕边的海洋。

一样的颜色？爱德蒙先生在说什么胡话呢，那岂不是要耗到暮年去了。

（6）

风声温柔的吹过玫瑰枯萎的临海都城，她吹来了凛冬划上了句号。

天草四郎总算是把学生宿舍的新舍友认了个全，作为半个失踪人口舍友也没少打趣他。而宪兵队愈发的针对学生运动，在镇压中造成了伤亡。与此同时一个传言在帝都流传开来，首相遭遇了枪击，消息被谨慎的封锁，奈何首相的儿女是天草四郎的同届生，两人双双申请了长期休学离开了帝都大学。

那天晚上爱德蒙·唐泰斯带着他去了上流社会的宴会，他打扮成侍应生的模样。爱德蒙问他，知道宪兵背后的人是谁你要做什么呢？

天草四郎回答道：观察，结识，利用。

男人轻吐出一个烟圈，"像你同我这样？"

这一次他没有回答。

那是一次尴尬的行动，从结果上却不是一无所获。

天草四郎隐隐记得自己在宴会上接过了一杯朗姆酒，饮下之后的记忆都碎成了雪花。醒来后头疼几乎要裂开头皮鼓出一对山羊角来，惩罚他被酒精诱惑又沉湎欲望，四肢的酸软和熟悉的房间布置让他明白把他从宴会上带回来的是爱德蒙唐泰斯。

银发男子坐在房间无光的角落里，翻阅着手札本，看封面的标题应该是三百年前的一段野史轶事，穿着那件埃及棉衬衫，妥帖的打好了领结。窗帘流泻出的些许日光落在那人的袖扣上，浅金色的嵌里熠熠生光，是猫眼石？他也想不出更昂贵的其他宝石。

天草四郎轻抬起胳膊，内侧都印着放肆青紫的齿痕与红印，谁知昨日酒后那人又在自己身上怎样放纵。罪魁祸首就坐在扶手椅上，半室阳光只有一缕落在他身上。

他想起了初见时那人礼帽上的一层薄雪，站在书店的阴影里，周身暗色，一个全然与阳光无缘的人，即使时至今日他也没有比那时更了解爱德蒙·唐泰斯。

唐泰斯伯爵放下了手中的线装本，看向他："你醒了。"

天草四郎忍着头疼舒展出一个笑容，"麻烦先生您带我回来了，那我…"

不等他说完话，银发的男人便起身走向房门，天草的视线恍惚的随着他移动，失焦的双眼凝在他背后单调的壁花墙纸上，那是什么花，是伯爵先生喜欢的花吗？

那人说："你不用找了，宪兵队与学生之间的流血事件，幕后主使是我。"

有什么碎裂掉的声音传进耳朵里。

天草四郎并没有孩子气的把这一切定义为背叛，这不过是交易结束。他在房间里翻翻找找，把过往将近一年留在唐泰斯宅邸的物件都收拾好，想了想又把床铺整平，拉开了窗帘。

阳光难得有机会眷顾这个房间的每一个角落，他看着庭院里那棵干枯的樱树，想起埋葬在树下的平安夜，把平安夜留在这里吧，他不能自私。

他已经很久没有回去学生宿舍了，也不知道自己的几位同僚在不在宿舍。他抱着几件衣物，缓慢的在街道上走着。帝都总是看上去那样平静，无论其下掩盖了多少暗潮。他想这一切都是他主动索求的，那么他一开始是为什么向爱德蒙·唐泰斯伸出了手呢？

是他的傲慢，是他不可救药的，称得上愚蠢的善意，

—是想让他走出雪夜，来到街上，站在天空之下，见见太阳。

你看，善意会杀人。

正如平安夜不过是被邻家的富家孩童善意的投食了巧克力。

这阳光会将你我一同杀死。

（7）

等到帝都再次被白雪掩盖，那个归国的无政府主义政治家被枪杀了。在军国主义逐渐萌芽的那个时代，多数人被民族仇恨所驱使，认为这个政治家是背叛者，这是混乱中的正义。天草四郎却无法与这样的快乐共鸣，没有一个人应该被放弃，神应该拯救整个时代，和被时代包裹的每一个人。

正如军号响起的那一刻，旗帜下的每一个人都丧失了理智，崇战没有无辜者,政治家的死像是一枚投入大海的小石子，印在报纸的头条，不出一个月便连成为谈资都显得廉价。

他的学生运动也遇见了瓶颈，原地踏步没有进展。流血事件大大消磨了学生的热情，也不知是触及了谁的逆鳞，学生干部跳楼自杀，天草四郎此刻才发现自己之前天真的荒谬。他能够接受"合理牺牲"由自己来承受，却无法接受自己的同伴被时代冠名为荣誉死亡。他想要一个所有人能被拯救的方法，而可笑的是他能够承担的牺牲只有挡路者和他自身以卵击石。

那个男人让他触碰到希望，然后在他眼前把火苗生生掐灭。天草四郎可以确信，政治家的死亡少不了爱德蒙·唐泰斯的推波助澜，这个男人远比他想的要更有权势，这一年不过是陪他这个学生做了一个梦，他是天真鲁莽的爱丽丝，而唐泰斯把恶意藏在白皇后的佩剑，加冕的王冠中淬着蛇毒，装作是同伴，实际上却是苦难的缔造者。

他没有必要向他挥拳，这不是欺骗；他没有不可言说的感情要向那个人宣泄，同样他也觉得同那人寻个说法纯粹是自寻死路。天草四郎坐在长椅上苦恼着，书本的页脚被他揉捏的起皱，他找不到一个合适的理由去拜访爱德蒙，或许他只是想去看一看那个男人，看他面对波澜毫不惊讶的面孔。如此这般不理智不客观的想法，在他缜密的头脑里挥之不去。

天草四郎已经没有要从爱德蒙·唐泰斯那里得到的东西了，他的权力财富无一能与他的理想共鸣。可是，他转念一想，或许"愚蠢"了一年，并不差多愚蠢这一天，这一刻。

在那栋熟悉的日式宅邸，他看到了来来往往的工人，把一箱箱的行李运走。家里的佣人帮厨都被遣散，而这些行李是要装载到一艘后天起航的私人货船上。爱德蒙还是穿着他那一身黑色的洋服，左手端着一枚烟斗站在一旁看着工人作业。寒气和囫囵过内脏的烟一同呼出，和初次见面有几分相似。

不等他主动去问，也省去了繁冗的寒暄，他听见唐泰斯说：

"我要去九州了。"

九州有什么呢？在这个国家的西南角，是温泉还是武家屋敷？那里不是荷兰人的范畴吗？那里究竟有什么吸引这个法国男人的特殊之处呢，还是这帝都已经不存在他留下来的理由。

他意识到沉默有多么尴尬。他应该说点什么，他应该接一句合适的祝福词当作道别。

晴朗的冬日对于他此刻像是覆了层雪霜。

天草四郎抛出一句不伦不类的问句："您是要去复仇吗？"

这样的问话多么愚蠢，他都能想象这个人嘴角挑起轻蔑的弧度，冷哼一声，回答他'这和你没有关系'的模样。他怎么会问这样不合逻辑又失礼的问题，到底是哪里着了魔怔。

可是爱德蒙·唐泰斯笑了，笑的愉悦，甚至可以用夸张到失礼来形容。

那双看着他的金色眼瞳像是淬了火，目光滚烫。他说：

"因为泡影之梦终是要醒来的，年轻人。"

"你愿意与我同行吗？"

"无需顾虑，现在就给我你的回答吧，天草四郎。"

地狱的潮风缠绕着他的脚踝，而那之下是峭壁的边缘。

他是暴风雨中站在船首的使者。

是谁比较狼狈？

谁又是救世主？

爱德蒙·唐泰斯向他伸出了手。

（8）

在那个天草四郎被酒精与本能支配的夜晚里。

名为爱德蒙唐泰斯的男人问他：你记得你的名字吗？

他被捏住了下巴，像是噬咬一样的吻从颈侧蔓延到耳廓，少年的攥紧了十指，紧紧地揪着床单，不安分的双腿晃动着，踢翻了床头的茶杯。印着法式花纹的白色茶杯应声粉碎，带着苦味的液体从容器中释放出来，在地板上蔓延出柔软的触角。

青年没有立刻回答他，他厌恶这样被人当做是傻瓜一样的问询，这又如何是一个需要名谓的场合，摘下了好脾气的面具，他有些许咬牙切齿。

"你又在打什么主意？"

"聪明，用问句来回答问句。" 爱德蒙唐泰斯可恨的保持着礼仪，慢条斯理的解开身下人的扣子。他模模糊糊的头脑里想啊，这灵活的手指，解开过他的和服，他的学生制服，如今还有这侍应生的西装。这双手是否也曾撩起过贵妇人的裙摆，触碰过他人的肩胛，戏弄着封缄过少女的双唇。

宴会时束起的白发逐渐一缕缕滑落脱离发绳，男人的问话还在继续着，平时冰凉的指尖带上了几分不寻常的热度，醉酒者不知醉，他想爱德蒙先生才是喝醉的哪一个人，这样才能解释这份不同寻常的滚烫。

他的手覆上了他的心脏，血液是滚烫的吗？那盛着沸腾的自己，又是怎样的温度呢？那双手说不上温柔的揉捏着他的软弱之处，像是一个玩具一样被人掌握在手里把玩，隔着皮肉描绘着骨骼的形状，手指画着圈折磨着他，俯首啃咬锁骨，吻去弯在其中的汗珠。

男人问他的话语更为荒谬了起来："你还记得自己的年龄吗？"

青年浅啡色的身躯染上不易察觉的红色，酒精麻痹了理智呻吟与喘息细细碎碎的流泻出来。水雾蒙上了金色的眼睛，模糊了如光的神采，粘稠如蜜，像是混浊滚烫的金子，要把两个人的神智一同烧断。

爱德蒙把他抱在怀里，手指粘着软膏，探向私处。另一只手轻抚他的后背，像给猫儿顺毛。即使这猫已经像是抱住了木天蓼一样紧紧黏在他的怀里，颤抖的呼吸像是汲取着他的气息。

"你为什么不回答呢？你今年多大了啊，为什么从未向我提及过你的生日呢？"

情欲的撩拨下他无力再去还击，任由男人在他耳边絮叨这些毫无意义的问题，注意力却全都在那两根手指上，明明是自己的身体却要别人来教导自己其中的构造，猝不及防便又再探入一指，滑腻的水声让他把头埋的更深，或许回答这些无聊的问题能让爱德蒙唐泰斯稍微放缓动作吧。

"我十七岁啊，爱德蒙先生，您轻点好吗？"

手指离开了后穴，迎接他的是更为粗大可观的物什，抵住穴口全数进入，撑开了紧致的皱褶。他几乎是坐在这一把刀刃上，双腿打颤，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。抱着他的男人仿佛在生气，他斜靠在男人的肩膀上，只能看到爱德蒙的侧脸和紧皱的眉毛，看不清表情。

他听见爱德蒙说："这不合理。"

天草四郎张嘴想要说些什么，混沌的头脑让他无法去分析这个不合理指的是什么，一向在性事上勉强算得上温柔的情人在今晚变得分外不留情。他的头颅被压在枕头上，腰臀被抬高，背腹交叠的姿态进的太深太痛，撞击的力道把理智震出了魂魄，被压制到麻木后天草四郎的意识开始漂浮。

他在枕头上闻到了雪松的味道，应该是爱德蒙惯用的法式香水，就像是第一次见面的那个雪天里，氤氲着的冷冽，习惯了还能品出点甜味的后调。他又想起庭院偶尔会有野猫翻进来，窝在那棵将死不死的樱树下打盹放纵。可他不是猫，此刻却被衔住了后颈的皮肉，生物本能让他臣服于身后这个人。他被快感逼的呜呜咽咽，过一会儿又蹙着眉毛咬着牙，下唇都要渗出血液来。

可他还记得自己眼前是谁，理智飘忽不定时有时无，暧昧的水声在耳边缭绕着，敏感处被狠狠得到摩擦碾压过，黏腻的液体随着抽插从缝隙流出，打湿了身下的床单。让他想起了囚徒，那个手臂伸出牢笼被划开动脉，被自己血液溅到地面上的声音，活活恐惧致死的囚徒。

于是他喊了出来，他不知道自己那时候到底说了什么，应该是叫着爱德蒙的名字，收紧了回抱那人的手臂，情事由此而脱轨。

从未有过的放肆呻吟逼的爱德蒙直接射了出来，后穴一片狼藉。汗水滴落在青年的腰窝，握着腰腹的力道仿佛都要返青，安抚的细碎的吻落在分明的蝴蝶骨上，他抚上青年身上深色的伤疤与刀痕。

被内射的刺激感让他几乎要昏过去，爱德蒙给两人拉好被子，又点了一支烟。

那人一反常态的多话，像是料定他醒来不会记得这一切。

"你也不记得这些伤疤了，也记不得故乡是哪里了。"

"你的记忆也不一样了。"

指尖的火星照亮烟消散的轨迹，淡淡熄灭。

传说知更鸟原本是啡色的胸膛，它为了纾解耶稣的疼痛而为他唱歌，所以那胸脯被圣人的血液所沾染。知更鸟的骨血被同类分食，死亡像是一场盛宴，人人分得一杯羹。红色的羽毛像是鼓舞诱惑着所有的犯罪者，这份身躯既是予取予求，而罪行也将被宽恕。

岩窟王在他耳边低吟道：

"红色的衣袍更适合你啊，天草四郎时贞。"

（9）

Je devrais rejoindre les pécheurs.※

我属于罪人的行列，猩红终会浸染知更鸟的胸膛。

天草四郎时贞握住了爱德蒙·唐泰斯的手。

-FIN-

后记：

※是谁杀死了知更鸟？我是无辜者。

※我已是罪人。

这是为了开车搞的世界，至于为什么天草的梦中世界是这样...我也不知道！！应该是因为白色情人节的礼装吧xxx那个侦探paro我也好想搞啊 本来没有想写这么多剧情，但是也无法容忍车没有逻辑...不知不觉就铺垫了很多。本来是想写迦勒底停电了还有安徒生的睡前成人童话…写了个开头发现很沙雕放弃了。这篇写的我很放飞，希望你看的也快乐，虽然全篇除了dododo也没什么别的剧情了...

出发点是天草对伯爵拥有憧憬与无能为力的怜悯，和监狱塔那一份看起来有些傲慢的，想要去救赎。那伯爵呢...感觉我写的伯爵有点太温柔了。私心认为，两个人都希望对方能够妥协，成为和自己相似的人。"你要是能更像我就好啦。"这样的感情。

BY林檎


End file.
